


野草莓

by KitschStatue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Affairs, Amputation, Drugs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 那只戴着黑色皮质手套的手碰到他头发时，他瞳孔中央的黑色坍陷般扩大，像个永恒自转的黑洞吞噬掉周围别的颜色。他觉得自己的人生，他所有的未来，那些所有未被传唱与定将流传开的故事，一瞬间都随星星一起轰然炸裂。





	野草莓

**Author's Note:**

> *伦夫人设定灵感来自安妮普鲁《身在地狱但求杯水》中的廷斯利夫人

1

他身体不好，腿脚虚软，阴雨的时候就只能呆在家里，和孩子们一起看天花板上旋转的小马。一圈一圈，马车回巡，金色的部分掉了漆，变成白色的糖霜，引人张开嘴巴，吞进喉咙口，咽到肚子里。

那是最梦幻的时刻，但沾白霜的糖总有橡胶味，怎么吞也吞不完，怎么咽也咽不下去，你觉得你毁了这一切，像小时候发生过的那样，小小的孩子穿上自己最好的衣服，跟着父母坐在高档餐厅，矜持地伸出叉子，却被第一道有海带的配菜噎到涕泗横流，翻着白眼，使劲把海带从自己喉咙口往外拽，流着眼泪，感觉快要把这具软皮里的内容物从食道连痛肠胃一口气拽个干净。

现在他吐出的不再是被半消化糊状物和海带，而是奶油，一缕一缕，口感绵软的现代合成物从他的嘴巴里往外野蛮生长，像他给孩子们讲的故事，王子，公主，决斗，刺剑，会死人的婚礼，彗星组成的晚礼服拖出长长的光尾。

那些孩子和他没有血缘关系，都是伦夫人的下的崽。伦夫人肚腹肿胀，眼睛常年是湿润的，把孩子像发情的兔子一窝一窝往这世上抱。这条街走到尽头右转就是伦夫人的小房子，他没怎么接触过那只母兔子，但知道伦夫人还小的时候写过一首蹩脚的诗，开头是“我们的人生在星星里”。如今他身为人母，育有三名子女，忙得再也没时间推开窗子看见北极星。伦夫人的幺女几个月大时，他们远行至拉勒米，途中婴儿嚎叫不止。马车通过小拉勒米河时，伦夫人站起来，将哭闹的女婴抛入水中。白色的婴儿服涨满空气，在激流中漂浮了几码，然后消失在弯道垂柳成阴之处。

他不愿意再去想伦夫人了。那是个不知羞耻的婊子，像块浸满不知道什么液体的抹布，脸色阴沉得能滴出水，每日都计划着怎么才能成为寡妇。他现在满脑子都只是天花板上的金色小马，徘徊逡廵，洒下白白的雪，绵软的糖，云因此从天上被搬到人间了。这时候他会看到伦夫人的丈夫。姜红的发，苍白的脸，说话时冷淡又惹人恼怒，黑色手套拉到手腕以上。值得怀疑他为何没有被伦夫人旺盛的繁殖欲压垮，但不管怎样，圣诞节时就算是炼狱中永恒被折磨的人也有资格歇上一歇。

天上的国来到地面，云成了地板，金色的马飞到他眼前，伦夫人的丈夫推开门就像推倒旗帜，十字架也会为此发烫。

我有糖果吗？他期望地问，并相信自己表现得会比伦夫人更好。

那只戴着黑色皮质手套的手碰到他头发时，他瞳孔中央的黑色坍陷般扩大，像个永恒自转的黑洞吞噬掉周围别的颜色。他觉得自己的人生，他所有的未来，那些所有未被传唱与定将流传开的故事，一瞬间都随星星一起轰然炸裂。

 

2

伦夫人是他丈夫并不情愿的合法婊子。他不一样，他是情愿的，也是不合法的。他也水分过多，哭起来的样子像盲鱼，你往那深色而朦胧的眼睛里看上一眼，就会想到黑夜里摇晃的半钩月亮。

而且伦夫人脾气惊人，害怕开窗，害怕锯木厂的声音，又怕抽油烟机风扇转动的声音，总觉得会有人半夜里把他从床上抓走。于是他的厨房，那些不锈钢平底锅和烤炉都新得能照出人影，到了夜晚，他就整夜苍白着脸，把幸存的两个孩子用尼龙扎带紧紧地绑在床上，又一遍又一遍检查木窗框上的插销是否插紧。那些刷着米黄色漆的窗框年龄比伦夫人还要老，却在这几年的拉锯战里溃败，终于被他手上的汗浸得发灰。很难说那些伦夫人提着灯巡视自己领土的夜晚里，当灯光颤颤巍巍地在上白下绿的墙面上浮动，是否会有种冲动让他失手砸裂丈夫的脑袋。

如果有机会的话，伦夫人会这么做的。

不过他现在没空再去想伦夫人了。糖粉沾在伦夫人丈夫的手套指尖上，吸进鼻子是在脑子里放温吞的烟花，吞进胃里是用舌头去接黑色刀尖滚落的白露珠。他喜欢糖，这是对苦涩生命的补偿。

伦夫人的丈夫像公文纸一样白，抿起的嘴唇和身板一样单薄。或许伦夫人用手指头碰过那些地方，那两条倒锥形大腿也曾劈开在自己丈夫细窄的腰胯间，软腻的皮肤被他突起的骨头硌痛。

他可不会怕疼。他愿意把自尊扔在地上叼给伦夫人的丈夫踩，再连着那只靴子一起吞进肚里，如果伦夫人的丈夫想看，他还可以把它连着自我一起拉出来，就像堆叠成一码码的肠子。骄傲只是一个词，比不过糖。自我所以他将是与伦夫人的斗兽场上永恒的胜利者。现在他笨拙地转身，岔开双腿，感觉到糖正在将他撕开。

伦夫人的丈夫也曾让他的夫人裂成过两半吗？

三次。

他想，最少有三次，伦夫人曾被从内部撕开，盆骨咯咯作响，肌肉断裂，就像野莓蛋糕被徒手掰开，露出砂红的心髓。

他是一辆业已老旧的卡车，驾驶员的拉杆捅入又抽出，叽叽咕咕地搅动，他洞穴抽搐，粘膜充血，渴到冒烟的水箱吸吮着橡胶薄膜上的糖粉，头抵在地板上一下一下被带着向前蹭，直到撞上了墙，裂开的厚嘴唇发出隐秘的喘息。

他的头抵着墙面不太舒服。他想要用手垫一下缓冲——他的手呢？他是有手的，有过手的。他记得那双轮胎般的大手，沉稳有力，提着夜灯跑起来光也不会晃上一下。

赫克斯，他哑着嗓子问，我的手呢？

还没有长出来。

是这样吗？

他于是不再问了，就此相信赫克斯的确和自己的手一样清白无知，胡乱点着头，眼泪流下来，现在他眼球前方每立方厘米的潮气都再次以自己是赫克斯的婊子为荣。

 

3

你要会感谢。他经常这样对自己说：感谢那些糖，感谢谁将你救起，感谢谁让你成为你。

赫克斯平时在做爱时不喜欢说话，他体谅这点，任谁娶了伦夫人这样的人，都会再没有精力去在偷情里表现得比这更好。

高潮的恍惚里，他口水和眼泪一起淌下来，灵魂漂浮在眼球后面，在这种灵视中再度看到水中的小女儿，大脑像膨起的婴儿服载浮载沉。

赫克斯突然问他：你在想什么？

他哽咽起来：我在想怎么感谢。我真的可以被拯救吗？就这么被你？

赫克斯轻轻笑起来，凑到他耳边夸他的确是个好孩子。

他被莫大的幸福击垮了。如果不是赫克斯，你无法成为这个样子，世界也不会是这个模样。是赫克斯将他与整个世界再造。赫克斯曾经这么说：在你身上废的时间够我去买十只比你更好的狗。

长期的糖果与爱将他的脑子整儿个泡得像一块光滑的粉色海绵。他根本没有足够的沟回去思考：你要学会感谢。一条命的恩惠可以拿命报答，而超出一条命则无以回报。怎么办？他的眼泪一边流一边想得太阳穴胀痛。

吞噬了婴儿的幽暗弯道，暴风雨里被尼龙扎带捆得直挺挺的孩子，令人惧怕的锯木头的声音，那些美丽仙境，一瞬间某种灵感如神恩降下——你惟有“杀了他”！

而现在赫克斯的脖子就在他眼前。报答所有恩情的机会仅此一次，这种灵感也再不会重来。

他猛地腰腹用力，短墩墩的大腿向下压，两只仅剩胳膊肘的手臂在空气中挥舞着不存在的剑，缺少了一半体重的肢体弹起就像一小截蚂蝗。

这条吸人血的蚂蝗一口咬断了赫克斯的大动脉。

热流灌进他的喉咙，赫克斯的血不像糖那么甜，反而有点涩涩的苦味，像咽进喉管的是一把长锈刀片。

赫克斯一定是因为彻夜工作和伦夫人的磋磨才身体瘦弱，这么容易就断了气，手脚软软地摊开，还带有温度的嘴唇曝光过度般褪色。

他用嘴巴咬开伦夫人丈夫的衣服，像新试獠牙的小狮子，本想用牙将自己的猎物撕成两半，却发现自己的牙齿根本撕不开柔韧的生肉，只能咬出一些扁圆的伤口。赫克斯身体里实在是太温暖，他整颗头颅埋在赫克斯胸前只恨不得自己拥有鸟类的尖喙，血在嘴巴的开合中越流越多，他的下巴也越来越酸疼，鼻子里全是血气，几乎快要在赫克斯胸前窒息，成为他一根长在体外的肋骨。

终于，他最后咬住一条肌肉狠狠一撕，令人牙酸的声音里，赫克斯苍白的骨头暴露在空气里，在灯光下那颜色像是血中新浴的奶油。

他整个人趴在赫克斯身上，用短短的胳膊将自己撑起，去仔细观察赫克斯鸟笼般的肋骨。原来这里面竟囚禁着一颗鲜红的脏器，拥有如此隐约的热度、气味和搏动。

他甜蜜地笑起来，栽倒在赫克斯的一滩血肉上，猜想着会是怎样的人将他们赤裸的尸体发现，一切的果是否都能找到因，而最后的最后，伦夫人终于成为了寡妇，而他也终于找到了蛋糕上最美味的那颗草莓。


End file.
